


The Light of Day

by TinyTrashPanda



Series: Light Over Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTrashPanda/pseuds/TinyTrashPanda
Summary: Hikari, a foreign shinobi, finds herself falling headlong into the darkness that threatens to consume Konoha from within. Set during Konoha's infancy under the guidance of Hashirama. Warnings have updated, check the tags.





	1. Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is Konoha during the very beginning of its existence. You will learn more in future chapters, I just didn't feel led to flood the first chapter with exposition. Ditto for character information. I plan to make upcoming chapters longer but I'd greatly appreciate feedback on chapter length.
> 
> Fair warning, Hikari is almost 30. I warn you not to picture her as a young woman or teenager or you'll get confused later on. I'll remind you of this but get it out of your system now.
> 
> Be prepared for fluff and heartbreak.
> 
> I don't want to spoil everything by spamming tags and warnings up front so please review those BEFORE reading any updates in case it ends up going a direction that you'd prefer not to go. There will be eventual triggers. I will remind you of this as well but for now, enjoy this fluff.
> 
> Cheers.

Hikari had come to the library four days in a row. She indulged in the wealth of information collected by the Senju and Uchiha clans but became increasingly preoccupied with the unfailing “coincidental” visits from Madara Uchiha himself. Sitting on the floor behind a row of shelves, she stacked several books and scrolls beside her for future investigation. Footsteps thumped lightly across the wooden floor. 

“Hello,” he appeared around the end of the row.

She glanced up passively, gray eyes never quite meeting his gaze. “Hello.”

Four days in a row, never was anything more said and never any less. Since she was still so new to the village, paranoia urged her to inquire with the library keeper to see if she were transgressing some unspoken custom, but he insisted she was doing nothing out of order. The fifth day she changed her spot, but again she was found. The sixth she checked out several scrolls and found a shady tree just outside of town. But the “coincidences” continued.

The seventh, she stayed home. She half expected to look up to the Uchiha casually strolling through her kitchen but nothing at all happened. No knock on her door. No fleeting glimpse outside her window. The eighth day dawned uneventfully and Hikari prepared herself to visit the small market. The sellers had an abundance of fresh fruits and vegetables, but a small flower stand caught her eye. Large sunflowers accented smaller clusters of various colors. She pulled a rose stem closer to inhale its sweet perfume.

Movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Distinctive long, black hair swished inside a noodle shop opposite the vendor stalls. Hikari gently placed the rose back with the others and made a show of yawning, glancing behind her towards a tea merchant. The merchant aided in her ploy by speaking at length about the imported blends he sold. She heard distinctive steps behind her and counted in her mind.

Hikari allowed several plums to fall from her bag while nodding along to the merchant’s stories. A slight push with chakra and they thumped to the ground and rolled directly behind her. She gasped in mock surprise, turning in the direction they rolled. Her eyes grew wide. The street was empty except for the other patrons. Her plums were gone. She turned back to the merchant, “Did you—?”

The booth was unoccupied. Hikari smiled to herself and brushed several wayward strands of her copper hair behind her ear. She returned to walking down the row of booths as if nothing happened. Her last stop was at the butcher. She purchased two preseasoned cuts of pork and a few leftover scraps that were perfect for broth. One way or another, she would achieve her goal. 

She set herself to work preparing the ramen, paying special attention to the noodles. Aromatic herbs filled her apartment with the distinctive smell of dinner. She leaned against the counter and opened a book to read while waiting for the next step. Unlike the previous scholarly tombs, she reserved a work of fiction for relaxation at home. She marked the new page and turned to begin the final stages of preparation. Two bowls, two portions.

Hikari lifted the first heavy bowl to take to the table and saw her missing plums lined up in the center. Moving closer, she saw a single rose laid out beside them. “How artistic,” she smirked. “I hope you’re ready to eat?”

“It smells delicious,” came a voice from behind her.

She sat down and waited for the elusive Uchiha to retrieve his bowl and join her. “I hope you can forgive me for leaving out the narutomaki, I don’t care to mix seafood with pork.”

“I suppose I’ll manage to survive,” he looked at her curiously.

Hikari internally debated whether his humor was really that dry or if it was a failed attempt at banter.

“I was surprised to see you were expecting me,” he added after several long moments of silence and ramen.

“I know it was all rather last-minute but I’m glad you got my invitation in time,” she raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the plums.

“It would have been rude to decline.”

She fought the smile twitching at her lips. Dry humor _and_ witty banter, she determined. Hikari drank deeply from her cup to hide her reaction until she felt in control again. “It would have been terrible if you had, otherwise I would have had to talk to the neighbors to get rid of the extra portion. You know how much I dislike casual conversation.”

“Almost as much as I do,” he admitted with sudden candor.

She set down her spoon, too full to continue without regretting it. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Madara’s eyes remained focused on the bowl of ramen. “It was observation mostly,” he stated factually but Hikari caught the slightest hint of color blossom under his skin.

“Do you mind me asking what it was that you observed?” she pressed.

His eyes flickered up then, “You have no favorite color.”

She turned her head and stared back incredulously. “How and why?” she mused.

“You dislike having to pick anything that you cannot change later, and you intensely avoid intellectual boredom. You focus on whatever suits your mood for the time being and change whenever it pleases you.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “Ok, I suppose that’s a sufficient enough ‘how’ but _why_?”

He nodded toward the center of the table. She saw only the plums and the rose. “Today you picked up a burgundy rose, and you dropped plums. You could have chosen anything else from the bag but you chose the plums. Today you like the color red. Today is an important day to you.”

Hikari tried to keep her face unchanging but the small muscles around her eyes twitched at the revelation.

He smiled almost sheepishly, “Happy birthday.”

Emotions rushed over her in a sudden torrent. Her eyes darted back to the centerpiece. Goose bumps dotted her skin and a chill ran along her spine. “Thank you,” she managed softly, a strange pressure rising in her chest.

“I’m sorry if this is too forward,” he backpedaled apologetically.

“No,” she smiled and met his gaze again. “It’s incredibly thoughtful, I’m just still in shock that you figured all of this out.”

His eyes lit up at her words. “I _am_ the Uchiha clan leader for a reason,” he gloated playfully.

She laughed, “And here I thought it was your overwhelming humility that got you the job.”

“Well that and my good looks,” he added brashly before a look of concern caused his smile to fade almost imperceptibly.

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him. _Caught you._ “How long have you been planning this?” she looked down to distract from her realization.

“Ever since I saw your birthdate in the library registration book.”

Her mouth fell open. His smile return in spades. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

Madara laughed triumphantly. “But not as bad as having to talk to the neighbors?”

“No,” she glared at him through her parted fingers. “But just barely.”

He was beaming and she gave herself permission to smile back from behind the safety of her hands. She closed her eyes and sighed, giving herself only a moment before neutralizing her expression again. There was no point in ruining a good moment. Folding her hands in front of her, Hikari looked back up and caught him staring. She quickly averted her gaze anxiously. “May I help you clean up?” he broke the silence.

“Thank you,” she stood up, grateful for the change of topic.

He collected both their bowls before she could take hers and carried them to the little sink. She drifted after him slowly, unsure of what to do. He seemed completely at ease rinsing off the bowls and spoons and lathering up the dishrag with soap, doing all of it in such an efficient, methodical way. “I give classes in my spare time,” he quipped, glancing her direction while he continued working.

“I didn’t mean to stare,” she caught herself and turned away. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he held up a clean bowl and passed it to her for drying.

Hikari stared down blankly at the object in her hands, losing herself in thought. She reached mechanically for the drying cloth and set the dried bowl back in the cabinet just in time to take the second from him. The first spoon followed and she held her hand out for the second but he took the drying cloth from her instead. His fingers brushed over her hand as he retrieved the cloth, drying the last spoon himself without breaking eye contact. The strange pressure returned to her chest and she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

“Where?” Madara held up the spoon.

She turned towards the open drawer. “Oh, over here.”

He reached past her and set the spoon down next to the other, closing the drawer carefully. She realized he had stepped very close to her.

“Thank you,” she took the drying cloth back absentmindedly.

“My pleasure,” he answered quietly.

He was so close she had to tilt her head to look up at him. His eyes darted to her mouth. Her fingers twitched slightly at her side. The evening sun cast an orange glow on the wall behind her and the glare made it that much more difficult to fully read his expression.

“I want to show you something.” She was jarred from her reverie of analyzation by his words. 

“What…?”

“You’ll have to come with me,” he took her hand gently.

“Ok.”

Madara led her to the top of the mountain face the towered above the village. The sun sank low on the horizon until shadow covered Konoha. “Look,” he whispered, pointing down below them.

Hikari scanned over the buildings and streets. She shook her head in confusion, “I don’t—”

He touched her arm. In his other hand he lightly cupped a firefly. Madara carefully drew his hand closer between them. The firefly blinked before flying off into the twilight. “They’re all over,” he looked back down to the village.

She followed his gaze and finally realized what he was trying to show her. Little flickers of light winked along every street and drifted placidly between buildings and over rooftops. A sudden humming sound startled her and she swatted at her ear. She turned and saw the lightning bug had fallen onto her shoulder, crawling just out of eyesight. Madara reached over and gently removed it. It sat motionless on his fingertips only blinking occasionally. He blew on it, inspiring it to flight.

Hikari watched it rise from his hand and drift over the edge of the mountain towards the village. She breathed the fresh air deeply and let it out with a contented sigh. The dying sunlight had awakened the fireflies in greater earnest. They roamed like twinkling stars, as if Konoha itself had become part of the night sky. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured.

“I thought you would like it,” he grinned openly into the darkness.

“I do,” she looked back at him.

Madara took her hand again, memorizing how it felt in his. “I should take you back.” 

She squeezed his hand in response. His mind raced but his body acted. He stepped forward and scooped her up in his arms to carry her back. Hikari said nothing, only hooking one arm around his neck and resting her other hand against his chest. She lost track of the time but it felt like it took far longer than necessary to finally reach her door.

She had forgotten to turn on her porch light before he whisked her off into the sunset earlier. At least she had had the place of mind to lock her door. She fumbled with the key for a moment, noticing her hands were shaking. Finally a click of the lock and she cracked the door open. Light spilled from inside onto the terrace. “Thank you for everything,” she turned around.

He was closer than she remembered. She froze as his hand reached up to stroke her cheek. He pushed his fingers back into her hair, cupping her jaw. “You’re welcome,” he whispered.

Hikari swallowed against the tightness in her throat, lips parting slightly to catch her breath. The pressure in her chest had become too much to ignore. “I would enjoy this again, sometime,” she stammered over her words.

“I would too,” Madara smiled.

He let his hand slip away from her hair and he stepped back, vanishing into the night.


	2. Burning

“This entire process revolutionizes the way Konoha can move forward with its technological future,” Hikari handed out papers to the Hokage and the advisors with him. She avoided Madara’s eyes, afraid to derail her focus. “I’ve outlined here a progressive action plan that maps out the steps needed to overhaul existing infrastructure as well as the adaptations required for new construction.”

One of the advisors looked up from the paper, “Exactly how long before we see these changes?”

“A significant impact could be felt throughout the village within as little as 6 months, depending on the availability of resources and manpower,” Hikari felt heat rising in her face unbidden, her heart racing.

“I see,” the elderly man looked back down and skimmed to the next page unfazed.

“You’ll see at the end I have also included a list of just a few of the additional opportunities that will open up as a result of these changes,” Hikari grabbed her own set of the notes and held up the appropriate page for illustration. “Extended education can become standard, economic growth and stability, advanced healthcare, and the list goes on.”

A hush fell over the conference room. The longer Hikari’s last words rang out in her mind, the more she began to doubt herself. Her eyes swept hopefully across the table of newly appointed board members. The bare walls still smelled of fresh paint and added to her sense of uncertainty. Her tightening grip began to form creases in the papers she held. 

“What about the other nations, has any of this information spread elsewhere?” Tobirama set down the packet in front of him.

“To the best of my knowledge it has not. But even if it has, other nations would face considerable difficulty understanding these new technologies and disciplines without the aid of someone already proficient in these fields.”

Tobirama nodded, “And The Land of Gems can assure us that no one else with that proficiency might defect and align themselves with our political adversaries?”

“Due to the liberties afforded by the Constitution of the Land of Gems, my father cannot give assurance that on one will be _capable_ of taking this information to another nation. He can, however, assure that The Land of Gems will not enter into conflicting political alliances and will bring swift retribution for treason.”

The room filled with silence again while the advisors looked between themselves and Hashirama. “If there are no other questions, I thank you for your time, Senator Nakamoto. Your father’s generosity is greatly appreciated,” the Hokage extended his hand toward her. “I will call for you when a decision has been reached.”

“Thank you, Lord First,” She nodded her head and showed herself out of the conference room.

Fresh anxiety rushed through her veins once the door finally closed behind her. She swallowed against the tightness in her throat. Harsh morning light spilled along the length of the adjoining corridor, almost blinding in its intensity. Hikari fell in step with the escort waiting for her, glad to be leaving the Hokage’s compound.

Tobirama sighed at the sound of the company’s retreating steps down the hall. “I do not trust Lord Nakamoto’s intentions,” he stated bluntly to Hashirama.

The elder brother’s mouth quirked with a pained smile. “I wish I disagreed with you,” he shook his head. “But to outright refuse Hikari’s assistance would be tantamount to war.”

“Has anyone actually _asked_ Hikari what she thinks of all this?” Madara cut in. Tobirama narrowed his eyes but kept his gaze down. “If anything, I get the impression she would be opposed to any subversion her father has planned.”

“Opposed or not, do you really think that makes a difference?” Tobirama’s shoulders squared as he tensed his crossed arms subconsciously.

Madara suppressed an eye roll. “I think what matters is that Hikari is here and her father is a very long way from here. Why waste the opportunity?”

Tobirama shifted his glare from the table to the Uchiha leader. “Why take the risk? What _benefit_ do you think there is?”

Madara clenched his jaw to contain the fire at his tongue. “Enough,” Hashirama placed his hand on the table, drawing their attention. “I trust Madara if he questions Hikari’s alignment with her father. She would be a powerful ally if it comes down to active aggressions between our nations. If we continue with the current plan, it gives us more time to gather information about Lord Nakamoto’s intentions. Objections?”

“No, Lord First,” the elderly advisor spoke up. “But should we demand a counter to Senator Hikari’s proposal, perhaps to gauge the response of the Land of Gems?”

“Perhaps,” Hashirama exhaled slowly in contemplation.

“What about a delay in the initiation of the plan?” Tobirama looked to his brother.

“Or a change of order,” Madara countered. “Instead of beginning with the preparation of resources and infrastructure, what about asking for her to start the training programs early? It will force her to show more of her information while allowing us to conceal ours for longer.”

Hashirama nodded, “The information would be a sort of earnest of their willingness to actually assist us. Yes, we could do that.”

A knock on the door broke their concentration. Madara stood without prompting and felt for the chakra of the guards outside. He opened the door impatiently, glaring out the intruder. One of the border patrol captains stared back blankly. “An urgent message for the Hokage,” he held out a small scroll.

Madara glanced down at the scroll, noting the red binding. He grabbed the scroll and snapped the door shut. “Should I read it?” he walked back toward the head of the table. He reveled in the scowl that darkened Tobirama’s face.

“No, I can take it,” Hashirama reached out as Madara approached.

The Hokage released the seal on the scroll and unfurled it in front of him. Madara remained at his side, unabashedly leaning over his shoulder. “Well that’s interesting,” Madara chuckled. Tobirama challenged the muscles in his face to further intensify the sharp glower he focused on Madara.

Hashirama sighed. “It appears a messenger from the Land of Gems has been intercepted by our border patrol,” he announced, rolling up the scroll.

“What should I tell the captain?” Madara allowed his gaze to drift slowly upward over Hashirama’s shoulder to meet Tobirama’s eyes.

“Go with him to begin questioning the messenger. But don’t…” he trailed off, looking over his shoulder at Madara knowingly.

“Of course,” the Uchiha smiled deviously.

Tobirama held his peace until Madara had cleared the room and was well away from the door. “Can we really trust his impartiality?” he said tensely.

“His partiality is what I trust,” a smile flickered over Hashirama’s face.

“And that won’t also blind him to her potential treachery?” Tobirama leaned back in his chair.

Hashirama shook his head and laughed quietly. “It didn’t keep him from abandoning his friendship with me as a boy when he found out I was a Senju,” he rose from his chair. “We will reassemble after we’ve heard Madara’s report from speaking with the messenger.”

 

* * *

 

 

Madara entered the small holding room with the captain, scrutinizing the messenger. “And I believe you’re Madara Uchiha,” the blond man perked up at their appearance.

Madara crossed his arms. “I was surprised to hear the Land of Gems sent a messenger without first sending a warning of your intentions. I assure you the falcons I entrusted the relay party with are more than capable of finding their way home.”

The messenger smiled, teeth glimmering in the dim light. Madara narrowed his eyes. “It was a most urgent matter, I didn’t think it would be wise to wait on your birds. They are rather slow.”

“And?”

“Lord Nakamoto wishes to inform Princess Hikari of her betrothal. He plans to send a representative to replace her in order to expedite her return to the Land of Gems.”

Madara’s stomach churned. “This is a direct violation of the terms we agreed to,” he answered carefully. “How does Lord Nakamoto plan to compensate us for this breach of trust?”

“Konoha can expect to receive a shipment of some key resources necessary for your construction efforts. Lord Nakamoto has already received Princess Hikari’s report concerning your available resources and trading capabilities. We are already well aware of what you’re lacking,” the messenger stated dismissively.

“I will inform the Hokage of your _offer_ ,” Madara stepped closer, leaning on the table. “However, time must be taken to establish a new agreement that is satisfactory to both nations. The Hokage will not lightly accept these terms without the proper evaluation.”

“Well, when you _do_ reach a decision, Lord Nakamoto has entrusted me with the authority to act on his behalf. I look forward to the Hokage’s response.”

Madara eyed him threateningly. The blond man tapped his right heel incessantly against the floor. “The Leaf would prefer to speak with Lord Nakamoto directly for an issue as pressing as this,” Madara timed the messenger’s pulse, watching the subtle thrumming just under the skin of his neck. “Especially when a messenger appears unannounced with a mouth full of lies.”

The corner of the messenger’s mouth twitched. “Lies? Please enlighten me, which part was untrue?”

“I don’t need to,” Madara stood back to his full height. “The next messenger will let us know.”

Worry finally worked its way into the man’s expression. Madara turned to leave, signaling to the guards. The two shinobi seized the messenger before he could move.

“Take him where he can’t be heard,” Madara glanced toward the patrol captain.

“I have proof,” the man’s voice wavered. “In my side pocket.”

Madara nodded to one of the guards. A small silk pouch was removed. “Explain,” Madara demanded flatly.

“The ring sent for Princess Hikari’s betrothal.”

“A ring?” Madara narrowed his eyes.

“It is our custom, you can ask the princess.”

Madara paused, silently waiting for panic to further settle itself within the mind of the messenger. “The ring,” he held out his hand, receiving it from the guard. “You may wait for the Leaf’s decision.”

The messenger’s eyes grew wider. The guards bound his hands quickly, ignoring his protests. Madara exited the room, anger and dread nipping at his heels, and set his course for Hashirama’s office.

He opened the pouch while he walked and examined the ring. A small row of dark blue gems encircled the bright silver band, and a large, hexagonally-cut clear stone crowned it. He subconsciously sneered at the gaudy design. He could not envision Hikari wearing it.

 

* * *

 

 

Hashirama sat back in the chair at his desk, eyebrows raised. His friend stood fuming in front of him. “This is unacceptable,” Madara growled.

“What can we do?” Hashirama coaxed calmly. “She acts as a senator but her father _is_ the lord of that nation and she is in line to become queen. Can you blame him for wanting to secure the future of his nation?”

“Yes,” Madara tilted his chin up, glaring down. “I can, and I will.”

Hashirama exhaled deeply. “You can’t just submit a counter proposal of marriage. You would _still_ be asking the Land of Gems to give up its future queen. The Land of Fire is not nearly important enough to Lord Nakamoto for him to consider you a better suitor than the one he has _already_ betrothed her to.”

“Then why did he even bother to choose us? Have we not become the most powerful allied ninja force in the known world? Why create an alliance? Why send us this ‘plan?’ Why send _her_?”

Hashirama pursed his lips, heart heavy. “You know I don’t have those answers. I wish I could tell you to go talk with her and have her tell her father to call off the betrothal but we are in no position to go provoking Lord Nakamoto.”

Madara clenched and unclenched his fists. “Yet again, I don’t believe anyone has even bothered to ask _her_ what she thinks about this situation.”

“Don’t you dare,” Hashirama drew himself upright. “Do not make this situation worse. What will you do if Hikari declares that she returns your affections? Ask her to choose between her country and you? What will you do then?”

“And how would you know what I intend to do?” Madara crossed his arms.

“Do not risk the future of Konoha over one woman,” Hashirama’s anger finally flared.

“Just like I risked the entire future of _my clan_ over you, Senju?”

Hashirama steadied his breathing against the stabbing sensation in his chest. “This is the future we _both_ decided on. We _both_ sacrificed for this and risked everything,” he said quietly. “I offered to make Mito a widow for the sake of stopping the senseless violence, have you so quickly forgotten our childhood dream?”

“Konoha isn’t the dream,” Madara spat back. “The dream was to stop the cycle of prejudice and violence for the sake of the future generations. It was about _people_ , not a village. I will not sit here with you and be content to idolize this village just as we once idolized our clans individually.”

“She’s just one woman,” Hashirama’s mind reeled.

“And she’s the one I have chosen. If we continue to take away the freedom of such choices and reduce our lives to political puppetry, then we’ve achieved nothing.”

Hashirama locked eyes with Madara. “We _chose_ to take a stand together. We _chose_ to not make this about the Senju or the Uchiha by working together. Please, work with me in this.”

“If being in agreement is so important to you, then why can’t _you_ stand with _me_?”

“Madara,” Hashirama warned.

“Stop thinking like a king content to bask in your wealth of supposed achievement. You don’t _rule_ , you serve,” Madara turned, pacing toward the door.

“Somebody has to exercise the authority to protect the village,” Hashirama shouted after him.

“Then why is Izuna dead?!” Madara spun back. “What authority did you exercise to keep our fight between us? How pure were your ideals that Tobirama felt so at ease killing him while you deigned to ‘persuade’ me to accept your offers of peace? What peace does Izuna get to experience now?!”

Hashirama opened his mouth but couldn’t find words.

“But I shouldn’t worry about my brother, right? He’s just _one man_.”

Hashirama flinched at the sharp crack of the door slamming behind Madara. Fissures appeared in the wall around the doorframe with a puff of dust. The stabbing sensation in his chest sang in chorus with the burning of anger. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly to still the shaking in his hands. He spun around to look out the window over Konoha, distracting himself with the reassuring silhouette of the growing skyline.

The renewal of rage was stifling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay in posting a second chapter. I had an incidence of anaphylaxis due to some wayward almonds the weekend before last and I've had a slow recovery (the steroid they gave me at the ER messed me up worse than the anaphylaxis.) My hope is to get this going at one chapter per week but we shall see. Thanks for reading!


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda took an unplanned hiatus for health reasons. But I've got my writing flow back (finally.)
> 
> This chapter begins some of the heavy stuff. Just kinda but it might get triggering for some folks so I'm labeling it anyhow. FYI for the sake of transparency, Hikari is beginning to have relapses in her mental/emotional state due to the rehashing of Family Trauma™. More on this later so just fasten your seatbelts, keep your tray tables locked, and your seat backs in the full upright position.

Hikari all but flinched as her apartment door opened behind her. “You _could_ knock,” she turned to the gray haired shinobi.

“I thought time was of the essence,” he muttered halfheartedly. Hikari held out a thick envelope for him. He hesitated, his eyes following from the bleached paper to her fallen expression. “You’re sure this is worth it?”

She smiled weakly, “I know it will take some time for you to catch up with what was planned, but eventually it will pay off. I trust you can keep it safe?”

“I wasn’t talking about Konoha,” Tobirama stared her down disparagingly.

“You talk as if I have a choice.”

He took the envelope with a sigh and slipped it safely inside his outer robe. “You really need to have a discussion with Madara before you leave. Whether you like it or not, Konoha’s involvement in this dispute is all but inevitable.”

Hikari’s resignation shifted back to concern, “Why do you say that?”

Tobirama crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. An amused smile slowly worked its way into his features. “The Uchiha has become deeply enamored by you, and it’s my understanding that he would rather you marry him than run away. Funny, I had almost thought he would have said something to you by now.”

She tried to guard her expression but she could feel the shock at hearing it out loud bleed through.

“I can assure you that leaving now will only result in him following you. If you still intend to go through with it, we would all be grateful if you made that clear to him first,” he tilted his head, “unless you’re thinking of taking him up on the offer?”

Hikari raised an eyebrow. “I need time to consider something like that, and time is precisely what I don’t have.”

“Then talk it over with Madara,” he shrugged.

“Somehow I feel that will only make all of this worse,” she shook her head and exhaled sharply in frustration. “But there’s no way around it, is there?”

“You might as well be the one to—” Tobirama stopped and the smile faded from his face. “Never mind. I’ll see myself out.”

He nodded toward the other room, hand already on the doorknob. Hikari felt nervousness churn in her stomach at the realization. She turned and approached the shadows of the unlit bedroom. Konoha’s stark juxtaposition of conflict and peace never unnerved her more than when members of its founding triumvirate appeared without the slightest warning.

The front door closed and her heart leapt in her throat. Madara stood on the far side of the room with his back turned to her. “I’m sorry you had to hear that first from someone other than myself,” he said quietly.

She approached him cautiously, unable to read his mood. “But it’s true?” she reached out and put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

“Of course it is,” he turned quickly, set in motion by her touch. His arms tangled around her and pulled her into the warmth of his chest. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Hikari. I’m sorry.”

She tentatively circled his waist with her arms, unable to move otherwise under his hold. His arms squeezed her tighter and he bowed his head to press his cheek against her forehead. Even as she leaned against him, the room seemed to spin slowly around her. “I’m sorry too,” she mumbled uncertainly.

He pulled back to see her. “I won’t force you to stay,” he held her gaze intently, cupping her face gently with one hand. “I will still be here if you need me.”

“Madara,” Hikari tried to smile. “I haven’t made a decision yet. I don’t know what to tell you. This—I need time. You need time. An arrangement between us would have far reaching repercussions that need to be considered.”

“Yes, but what do you _want_?”

“Does it even matter anymore?”

“Yes,” he took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. “It matters to me, even if it doesn’t to anyone else.”

She looked away, a knot of emotion rising unexpectedly in her throat, “I’m not going to give you an answer just for the sake of giving one.”

“Then let me give you time to make one?”

“How do you hope to do that?” Hikari glanced back incredulously. “I might as well just stay and selfishly let Konoha bear all the consequences of my decisions.”

“Let me protect you, I will take the blame.”

She shook her head, “No. I wouldn’t even allow my own servants to do that. I won’t put you in that position.”

He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. “One of the very reasons I want you to be my bride, and it’s going to stop you from considering it, isn’t it?” he admitted quietly.

“I never said I wouldn’t consider it,” she chided, poking his chest lightly.

“Then tell me,” he whispered, pressing her hand down over his heart.

She stared down, suddenly fixated by the sight of his hand crossed over hers. She curled her fingers into the soft material of his shirt. The floating sensation returned and the room resumed its spinning and swaying. The entire situation struck her as unreal, like nothing more than something she imagined.

“Hikari?”

He gently lifted her chin and she met his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

She tightened her grip on his shirt, holding on to the one bit of reality she could find. She pushed aside the hair falling over his face and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, yet as if she had known him for a hundred years. A certain hopefulness danced in his dark eyes.

Memories pulled her back from her body into the recesses of her mind. A flash of a smile, eyes that moved too quickly. She pushed it from her thoughts but her heart's pounding kept the images firmly tethered to her consciousness. “How can you be so sure this isn’t a mistake?”

“I’m not asking you to turn from one marriage of necessity to another,” he smiled reassuringly. “I’m asking because your happiness is important to me, and I believe mine is to you. If I cannot trust my future to a friend, then what hope do I have? Why shouldn’t I trust you?”

Hikari opened her mouth but the words froze on her lips.

“Give me a one year, and if you are not happy with me, then do as you please.”

The words echoed in her mind like a scream off snowy mountains; the ice was cracking and the snow began to slide with a deafening rumble. “Do not betray my trust,” she lowered her voice to barely above a whisper.

Madara’s eyes brightened. “You will?”

The knot in her throat returned with fury. “I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tobirama watched his brother fidget with coin on his desk. Concern marked his face.

“I think I made the wrong decision,” Hashirama flipped the coin and pressed his palm over it.

“You did what you thought was best, as Hokage.”

He huffed, shaking his head, “But what about as his friend?”

“You’re the Hokage now.”

He lifted up his hand and retrieved the coin, twirling in his fingers in front of him. “I’m only Hokage because of our friendship.”

Tobirama sighed, leaning back in the chair. “Then go apologize, you know he will forgive you eventually.”

Hashirama shook his head again, “No, I don’t think he will this time. What place do I have to take this away from him too, in the face of everything that’s happened?”

“Don’t barter the future for an attempt to atone for the past,” Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

“No,” Hashirama placed the coin back on the desk between them. “No, that’s exactly what I need to do. This village is built upon both our clans, I can’t alienate him like that. It’s all or nothing.”

“What will you do if he rebels and pursues her anyway? Would you not count that as betrayal?”

He let out a long breath and placed his hands in his lap, abandoning the coin. “He would have greater integrity for his beliefs than I have had.”

“And yet he allows himself to be distracted by her, rejecting loyalty to you over someone who continues to question her feelings for him.”

“Then let him be distracted! Let him have this one joy in life, I don’t care.”

Tobirama looked down at the coin. He reached out and slid it back toward his brother. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Hashirama smiled, “Envy does not end well, brother.”

“Neither does war.”

 

* * *

 

Saidan tapped his foot nervously as he watched his messenger approaching. “Please tell me you have some good news,” he all but jumped to his feet, fatigued of waiting.

“That depends on your definition,” the blond haired man smiled. “They took the ring, said they needed to consider the change of terms.”

“And?”

“What else were you hoping for?”

He ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t know. Just, something.”

“Don’t be so impatient, my lord,” the man smiled. “Why would she refuse?”

Saidan shot him a look of warning and turned back toward the main tent of their encampment. He shouldered past the fabric door, slouching down onto a nearby cushion. His mouth twitched with a renewed wave of pain shooting up his cheek and under his eye.

He groaned and put his gloved hand to his face, wincing. The shade of the tent only soothed the pain just enough to tease a sense of bearability. A thin line of sun streamed past the outline of the doorway, reflecting off the set of armor hanging at the back of the tent. It hung on its stand mockingly while he nursed the pain.

He grabbed for a water skin and brought it gingerly to his lips, tilting his head back to swallow. Pain stabbed through his jaw and he dropped the skin. “Damn it all!” he growled, tossing the nearly emptied skin to the side.

One of the guards appeared through the tent doorway. “My lord?”

“I’m fine,” Saidan bent over, holding his face in his hands.

“Do you want me to send word for your uncle?”

“No,” he muttered, clenching his teeth.

“My lord?”

He hit his fist against the ground as the pain throbbed unrelentingly, “I said no!”

The guard disappeared without a word. Saidan rocked forward again as he listened to the guard’s receding footsteps. Anger and regret flooded through him with each wave of pain. He struggled to his feet begrudgingly. He stumbled toward the opposite side of the tent, clutching his face helplessly, and fell on a large trunk. He reached for a small pouch behind it, downing the small vial he found within.

The pain continued to throb but it ebbed at last. He rolled off the trunk and onto the mat nearby, gasping at the relief. Waves of fatigue replaced the pain and he finally slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
